


Love will Conquer

by bowsandarrows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clint gets nervous, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Steve, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Clint, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Steve gets nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsandarrows/pseuds/bowsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint raises an eyebrow, “You can sit down next to me, I won’t bite, I may hit you with a Taser arrow if you make me mad, but you have not made me mad. So sit.” </p><p>Clint Barton was always invested in his work for S.H.I.E.L.D. he never thought about love for a second. In fact, he cant remember the last time he had sex or had a girlfriend, but when Steve came to visit him when he was recovering from Loki's mind control, he knew he was smitten. </p><p>Follow Clint and Steve on their journey, while battling work, and very curious team mates. </p><p>Love will Conquer.</p><p>[Completed]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if a lot of people ship Clint/Steve but I'll admit I have a soft spot for them (': I imagine this fan fic to have multiple chapters, I'm not sure how many yet, but more information will follow! I do apologize for any mistakes, I'm not perfect(:
> 
> [Chapters will be about One thousand words each, depending on the plot]

Clint wasn't the type to meddle on feelings, to keep them hidden. He’s always been honest with any woman he has been with before, he didn't like them anymore? He told them right away. The truth is what Clint spoke of, always, whether it breaks you or mends you. He abidded by this sort of 'moral' code that he made up for himself.

Always be honest, but how come he couldn’t be honest right now?

_Tell him you love him,_ he told himself, yet this one time he was taken by nerves.

"Clint Barton, nervous? That’s a first" Natasha told him smirking as she made herself a cup of coffee. Clint was leaning against the counter watching her, he sighed, "I can't tell him. What if he doesn’t feel the same way?" Natasha turned poured some sugar in her cup as she spoke looking up at him,

"Are you really that oblivious?" She almost laughed

Clint raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "What?"

She raises her eyebrows at him, but instead shakes her head at him taking her coffee and walking out of the kitchen in the tower.

"Wait! Nat!" Clint calls for her to stop; she turns around waiting for him to continue.

 "Are you saying he feels the same way?" He asks her, was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"I don’t know, am I?" With that she walks out of the kitchen with a small smile, leaving a confused Clint pondering her words.

Did she just say that Steve Rogers was in love with him too?


	2. I found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist. I had to post the First Chapter! I again apologize for any mistakes.

Clint opened his eyes slowly, he saw colors of red, orange, and blue, he shakes his head to clear his vision. His head is pounding, like someone just hit him in the head with a baseball. He waits to raise his arms but he finds them to be restrained. He struggles against the restraints; he’s still seeing amounts of red, orange and blue in his vision. He shakes his head to clear his vision once more.

“You’re going to be alright, Clint”

Is someone in here? He exhales deeply; he looks around at his surroundings finding that he was in the infirmary. The person who’s with him turned out to be Natasha, she’s speaking to him but he’s barely listening. The last thing he remembered was Loki touching him with the scepter, after that it was darkness. Pitch black, he closed his eyes to try and remember at least something during the time he was being controlled but all he saw were invisible ghosts dancing around. Long story short, it was useless trying to remember.

“You’re going to be alright, Clint” Natasha repeats, he’s breathing hard, he drops his head on the pillow behind his head. At least he thought it was a pillow, it was hard, definitely not like his soft one in his room. It was S.H.I.E.L.D. issued, everything was shield issued these days. “Is that what you know? ‘That what you know?” Natasha is unstrapping his restraints, figuring he wasn’t a threat since Clint is lucid now. “But I got to flush him out. You ever had someone take your brain out and play? Pull you out,”

Clint breathes in deeply and continues whispering, “Stuff someone else in?” He looks up at Natasha, looking her in the eyes, “You know what it’s like to be unmade?” Natasha bows her head momentarily, remembering something, something that was too scary to talk about again, too traumatizing. She looks back up at Clint for a split second, answering her longtime friend. “You know that I do” And it was true. Clint did know. He swallows finding his throat to be dry, Natasha hands him a cup of water, and he swings his legs sitting up on the bed he was lying in. Clint takes the cup of water which he downs in one gulp, a silence looms over the two of them. Clint was incased in his thoughts, how many agents had he killed? What did Loki make him do exactly? He wasn’t sure; all he was sure about was the darkness during that time. As if he drank too much alcohol one night with no memories of that night, yet this was so much worse. Loki was going to get revenge; an arrow in his eye should make him feel better, sleep better at night. Clint’s thoughts were interrupted with a knock, he looks up to see who it could be when Natasha opened the door.

There stood a man with blond hair, captivating blue eyes that matched his blue uniform with a star on his chest. This could be none other than Captain America, he’d heard stories of him as a child, telling’s of his time in the war battling red skull and then seemingly disappearing after having to land a plane in the ocean. Only to be seen again, seventy years later, frozen yet somehow still alive, it was almost a miracle if you asked Clint.

The man, known as Steve Rogers to his friends and family wore a look of compassion but Clint caught a sense of caution in Steve’s stance. Steve was afraid to speak, afraid that he’d say something wrong, awkwardness was in between them, Natasha stands up, deciding to take her leave but not before saying, “Are you boys just going to keep staring at each other or is one of you going to say something?”

She sounds irritated, annoyed. She was always one to get straight to the point, rarely one to talk about ‘feelings’. Okay, that one time with Loki was an exception, it was just an act she chalked up to learn what Loki’s intentions were. Natasha takes her leave with that statement, Steve stepping inside of the room to let her through. They’re alone now, but Steve stands his ground next to the door, Clint raises an eyebrow, “You can sit down next to me, I won’t bite, I may hit you with a Taser arrow if you make me mad, but you have not made me mad. So sit.” Clint punctuates his point by pointing to the space next to him on the small bed; Steve relaxes a little bit making his way to the offered spot next to Clint and sitting down.

Remembering that they have not had a proper introduction he says, “Hi, I’m Clint.” Clint smiles widely at Steve something about his presence made him forget about Loki’s mind control, he felt like himself again, joking and happy Clint. Steve chuckled at how quick Clint recovered, he replied, “Steve. Pleasure.”

Clint’s heart rate picked up just a tad when he heard Steve laugh, was he supposed to feel like this? He pretty much just met the guy! Yet Steve made him feel so alive, like he actually did have a place in this world. “Pleasure? Pleasure’s all mine Captain, a lot of people would _kill_ to have at least a conversation with Captain America, famous super soldier who fought the war.” Clint was still smiling but that smile immediately fell when he noticed Steve’s quiet composure.

When it came to talking about the war and everything that happened within that war, for Steve it was a touchy subject, he lost his best friend, he never had that dance with Peggy, he was incased in ice for seventy years. It was lonely, dark, and cold. He oft spent his days in the gym working out or punching the punching bag so hard it flew backwards off its hook.

_This guy’s still alive!_

“Hey, listen Cap, I didn’t mean-I-“Clint swore under his breath, this is _not_ where this conversation was supposed to go, “I’m sorry, Steve” Clint was at a loss of words at this point, he felt like a royal _idiot._ He could only imagine if Natasha was here she’d probably slap him. Steve regained his composure, pushing the traumatizing thoughts behind; he looked up at Clint smiling, eyes twinkling when blue locked on green. “It’s fine, happens a lot. Quite used to it, really.” Clint silently nods; Steve is at alert in an instant when Fury is talking through to his com in his ear. Steve answers, “Got it,” He turns towards Clint whose curious face is staring at him, “Can you fight?” Clint nods. “Got a suit?” Clint nods once again, “Good, get dressed. Loki’s invading New York.” Steve leaves the infirmary calling out to Iron man, Thor and Bruce as Natasha joins his side, with Clint joining them soon after. Steve is barking out orders to everyone when they get on the quinjet. Steve and Clint both take a seat next to each other on the jet, buckling in. They were ready for battle, and ready to fight Loki and his army. As they were about to depart, Clint was encased in his thoughts once more. What he felt in the infirmary was something he’s never felt towards anyone before. He can’t remember the last time he had sex nor even had a girlfriend. Perhaps this was a good thing, having these feeling towards Steve. He wasn’t sure if Steve returned those feelings, but he was going to find out at some point. He was sure of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? I love feedback! <3
> 
> Chapter title from a song: I found by Amber Run


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was Clint kidding?  
> He’s in love with Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Chapter Two. Again, chapter title is from the song I found by Amber run. Enjoy this Long chapter, as I have enjoyed writing it!  
> PLEASE READ-  
> Updates are every Monday unless I cant post for some other reason. Or I feel like posting earlier.

-

 

 

To say the battle was hard is an understatement, it was terrifying and scary and Clint was sure he’d be suffering from Post-traumatic Stress disorder.  Something he was _not_ looking forward to, but the one thing that kept him grounded was Steve. It’s not like they had a heart to heart or anything, he wasn’t that type of person but hearing Steve’s voice calling out orders through his com he was somehow reassured that _everything will be alright._

And it was alright, they won, they did almost lose Tony but he survived.

_“Please tell me nobody kissed me”_

_“I may have made out with you”_

Clint loved to joke and tease, Tony was _horrified_ when he said that. Steve gave him a hard glare but Clint smiled widely laughing hysterically.  Now they were on the jet going back to the helicarrier, everyone was exhausted. Bruce was relaxing against the wall with his headphones on, dozing off. Clint was flying the jet back to base, with Tony on his tablet doing who knows what, and Steve was silently watching Clint. He felt a small spark when he and Clint locked eyes back in the infirmary. Steve wasn’t sure what that meant or what it was. He hadn’t slept with anyone since the nineteen-forties let alone have feelings toward a girl. You know, fighting the war and all took up most of his time, the only other person that he liked was Bucky,

_Bucky, no!_

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that threatened to invade his brain again. He couldn’t think of the war, Bucky and the ice. It overtook his brain like a parasite if he thought about it too much. S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to assign him a shrink, and the stubborn man that Steve is, he refused claiming he was fine, wanting to get back to work.  Coulson tried to convince him otherwise but Steve still didn’t listen.

“You okay, Cap?” He looks up at the voice to hear it was Tony speaking with a concerned expression.

“What? Yeah, yeah I’m fine” Correction: _No I’m not fine and I probably never will be._

Tony saw through the lie sitting next to him, “Listen Cap, I know what its like” Steve was seemingly angry when he heard that, “You do? You know what it’s like to lose your best friend, fight a person who was seemingly more evil than Hitler? To be _frozen_ for _seventy years_ only to wake up to the year twenty-twelve and find out that the war was won and the person you owed a dance to, has Alzheimer’s and forgets you every _five freaking minutes!_ ” Steve was standing at this point, he was seething.

Tony tries to explain himself but Steve interrupts him, “You Don’t know what it’s like!” His hands are curled into fists at his sides, his face was red.  Honestly, Tony wouldn’t be surprised if Steve had steam coming out of his ears. “Okay, maybe I don’t, I’m sorry. “ Tony apologizes; Steve still looked angry but relaxed some when Clint put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his trance before he decided to do more than yell at Tony. Clint and Tony exchanged a look with Clint nodding at Tony that it was okay to leave.  Tony walks off the jet; this is when Steve noticed that they had arrived back at the helicarrier. Steve turned around to face Clint, only to find solace in Clint with the expression he cast him. His eyes showed compassion, not a lick of distaste. He fell into Clint breathing deeply, desperately needing comfort. Clint wrapped his arms around him, holding him while trying to avoid the way his heart was beating fast against his rib cage.

* * *

 

Clint was in the kitchen area, making himself a sandwich when Bruce walked in, heading to the kettle to make some tea. Clint was focused on perfecting his sandwich, he was startled when Bruce spoke up, “Hey, Clint”

“Hey, Bruce what’s up?”

Clint noticed that was a stupid question when Bruce didn’t answer him right away, pouring water into the kettle.  Clint finished making the sandwich placing the last piece of bread on top. His thoughts overtook him again as he pondered what happened back in the jet when Steve blew up at Tony, and then the embrace that Steve willingly fell in to Clint’s arms. It’s been a week, and Clint and Steve didn’t talk or speak to each other during that time. Steve promptly ignored him the day after and the days that followed, it didn’t help that every time Clint saw Steve that the whole time he just wanted to push him up against a wall and kiss him senseless. His dreams were getting more, let’s say arousing.

“Hey Clint, you okay?” Bruce asked him in concern, noticing that Clint was staring into the abyss for more than five minutes now. Clint sighs, he could trust Bruce right? It’s not as if he’s telling Steve right? Yeah, Bruce could be trusted, Clint decided but what was he supposed to say? _Yeah, I’m fine just thinking about pushing Steve against a wall and doing unspeakable dirty things to him. Oh by the way I have a minor crush on him._ Okay, so minor wasn’t what you could call it in Clint's case. He was smitten if observed from a different point of view.  What if Bruce couldn’t actually be trusted? What if he blabbed to Steve? _Just tell him you idiot._ Just this once maybe Clint will listen to himself, “Can you keep a secret?” he asks Bruce in an almost whisper-like tone. 

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before answering, “Yes, of course” He gestured a hand to the table -that was in the kitchen as well- to sit down. Clint walked to the table sitting, putting his head in his hands. _Just out with it._  “What’s going on, Clint?” Bruce asks worried about his friend.

“I think I’m in love with Steve” and whoa where did _love_ come from? Certainly love was out of the question right? Nope. Clint’s not in love with Steve. No, it’s too early for love. He just met the guy for goodness sakes!

“Okay, and is Steve aware of your feelings toward him?” Bruce asks calmly, startled by the quick admission.  Clint looked up at Bruce with glare, “Of course not! I’m not even sure if what I feel towards him is real or just something that will pass”

Bruce raised his eyebrows, “You _just_ said you’re in love with him”

“I said I _think_ I’m in love with him, there’s a difference, Banner”

“You’re either _in love_ with him or you’re not. There’s no in between” Clint sighed again, he hated getting sentimental and having these ‘talks’. He’d rather just get to the point. Yet Clint realized that Bruce was right there wasn’t an in between when it came to love.  “I guess you’re right” Bruce nodded, deciding it was best to leave Clint with his thoughts. Picking up his cup of tea, he made his way out of the kitchen.

Who was Clint kidding? _He’s in love with Steve Rogers._

“Now on to the hard part” Clint mumbled to himself trailing off, _Telling Steve he’s in love with him._

* * *

 

 

Slowly but surely every one of the avengers were moving from the Helicarrier to the mansion Tony was currently remodeling as a base of operations and living quarters. When Clint walked into his living quarters noticing the bed he ran to it flopping down on to the soft mattress relishing in the relaxing feeling it conformed to his body. There were two night stands on each side of the bed and a bathroom to the right. The bedroom was separated from the living area and kitchen and dining room with a wall and a door that locks. Walk in through the entrance immediately to your right was a Dining and Kitchen and on the left a living room equipped with a sofa, a large television with a coffee table directly in front. The walls were painted with a yellow orange color; Clint loved his new living quarters.   Clint was doubly surprised when he discovered that Steve’s quarters were right next to his. It’s been another week, Clint and Steve barely had any contact with each other. They’re last conversation went something like this-

_“Hey, Steve”_

_Everyone had gathered in the communal dining area for a team dinner, served by the one and only Steven Rogers. Everyone was filing in one by one, with Clint entering last. He never really was one for arriving on time to things like this._

_Clint wanted to reconcile with Steve since their last encounter but Steve was being stubborn, Clint was having none of it. Steve didn’t answer Clint, instead shoveling out meatloaf onto the plate that he handed to Natasha. “I want to talk Steve, about what happened.” Steve turned to Clint after spooning the last of the food onto a plate, “Just forget about it, okay?” Clint was about to speak again when Steve continued, “Just forget it” Steve handed the plate to Clint and walked away, leaving him staring, and sensibly missing his presence._

Clint lay on his bed, hands behind his head, he missed Steve. He missed talking to him, missed seeing him happy and teasing his fellow team mates. Clint had to fess up soon or this would be the death of him for sure.

It was morning time, Clint trudged out of the comfy confines of his bed, grabbed his bow and quiver heading to the range to hope fully take a break from his thoughts of Steve. Yet every time he pulled back his bow, setting his eyes on the target his thoughts still invaded him of how he was going to admit his feelings to Steve.  Clint squeezed his eyes shut tightly, willing the thoughts to go away, opening his eyes he let the bowstring go, arrow flying straight for the bulls eye on the target.  Sighing, maybe that was enough practice for today.

Clint made his way back to the tower, heading to his quarters to shower and going down to the communal kitchen intent on getting coffee.  He really wasn’t one to drink coffee but maybe caffeine would numb his thoughts. It was way too early in the morning for alcohol, even though all Clint wanted to do was go to the bar and fish out a bottle of scotch.

Tony was finishing telling a joke that everyone laughed at except for Steve who looked on confused, “I don’t get it” He states. Natasha explains the joke to him, to which Steve nods but doesn’t laugh. He still didn’t understand it. Clint came in, at this time making a beeline toward the coffee machine only to find it empty. He takes the pot, holds it out, “Okay who drank all the coffee?”  He eyes Natasha who shakes her head.  “Don’t look at me, look at Stark” Natasha exclaims giving Tony a harsh glare.

Tony puts his hands up in fake surrender, “Okay, I admit, it was me” He claims his point by taking his cup putting it up to his lips taking a sip. Clint rolls his eyes, making another pot; Steve comes over to the counter, grabbing a pastry  some chef that tony hired must have made. Clint decides to try this again, “Listen Steve, I want to talk” Steve eyes Clint, looking in his eyes searching for any kind of emotion,  seeing none-or maybe he was just bad at reading people- he nods once, turns around and exits the kitchen. Clint takes this as a win, smiling like a fool. 

Natasha noticed the exchange between them, “Clint’s got a crush!” She sing-songs, drawing the attention of Tony, and Bruce who were discussing some science-y stuff. Stuff that Clint never bothered to understand, Clint turns around fully intent on denying  the accusation even though in truth he was completely, and utterly _smitten_ with the guy.  “I do not!” He squeaks, okay that sounded like a lie, and Natasha saw right through it. Tony walks over to Clint, and stares into his eyes. Literally stares, to be honest this scared Clint, he was desperately trying to build his walls up but they were crumbling under Stark’s scrutinizing gaze. “It’s true, Barton’s crushing on Cap! Call the tabloids, we got news incoming! Barton likes Cap!” _correction: Barton loves cap,_ but Clint opted out of correcting him. “I do not have a crush on cap, you people are crazy.” Clint’s tone is still an octave higher indicating he was clearly lying, he looked to Bruce for help who laughed and said, “You’re on your own, Clint”

Clint knew he was defeated there was no point in trying to deny it anymore, “Alright, alright! It’s true! Its true” at this point Steve decides to enter the kitchen again, making his presence known by saying,

“What’s true?”

Clint stood there _mortified_ , glaring at Natasha and Tony who couldn’t contain their laughter.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems a little slow, but I would like to explore Steve's character and Clint's as well. I promise, their first kiss will come sooner than you think (;  
> Comment? I love feedback! <3  
> I apologize for any mistakes, I have proofread it but I may have missed something.


	4. Hand over your bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shocking, right? Hawkeye handing over his bow to Captain America”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. I backspaced a lot on this chapter! Anyway. 
> 
> Onward! Chapter Three!

 

 

Dock the arrow, pull back the bowstring, set your eyes on the target, and fire. This was a routine that Clint has been repeating for over an hour, it was the only thing that helped Clint clear his mind of Steve. He set his eyes on the target, imagining it to be Loki, he fires the arrow, and it hits the target where he imagined the eye socket would be.  The talk with Steve hadn’t happened, not yet at least. Clint was fully intent on revealing his feelings, today, or if that talk ever happened with Steve. Clint thought about it for a second, and decided it was now or never. 

“JARVIS, where’s Steve?” Clint asks the A.I.

Clint gets an answer immediately, _“Captain Rogers, is in the gym, Mr. Barton”_

Clint nods, “When will he be finished?”

He awaits the answer, as Clint’s dirty thoughts start to overtake him, put into account the dream that he had last night. Well let’s just say he had a very long, hot shower in the morning.  Before Clint can think more about what he could be doing to Steve’s body, kissing his neck,

_“Captain Rogers is on his way down, Mister Barton”_ Thankfully JARVIS interrupted Clint’s thoughts before he got too excited.  When the answer drifted up to his ears, he felt nervous.  Clint was never nervous, but this one time-though he felt this wasn’t going to be the first time he would be nervous- he was thinking of all the things that could go wrong.  What if Clint got carried away and ended up pushing Steve against the wall and taking him right them and there? Though Clint would not object to that, he still didn’t know how Steve felt or even if Steve was the least bit of interested.  He sighed, drawing back the arrow and firing, the arrow landing perfectly in the middle of the target.

“Nice shot” _Steve’s here, it’s time to get down to business._ Okay that sounded more dirty than it really it was supposed to be.  Clint turned around to face Steve who was walking up to stand next to Clint.  “Want to try it?” He holds out his bow to Steve, and yeah Clint must really like this guy because he never handed his bow just to anyone. The last person that handed his bow to him; let’s say they weren’t able to go out into the field for a week. Steve looked from the bow up to Clint with an incredulous look. Was this guy _willingly_ handing him his bow? 

“Shocking, right? Hawkeye handing over his bow to Captain America” Clint was smiling, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Steve looked down at the bow, afraid to take it from Clint’s hand, but he tentatively reaches out a hand and takes the bow.  Clint steps aside, letting Steve to walk up to his stall. Clint picks up an arrow, stepping behind Steve, wrapping his arms from behind docking the arrow on the bow that Steve was holding. “Now, you take the arrow, and dock it just like this to the bow” Clint feels the electricity surging through him when he takes Steve’s right hand guiding it to the bowstring.  Steve is silent next to him, as Clint continues to explain softly, “Now you hold the arrow, between your middle and ring finger, just like this” Steve is watching Clint guide his hand to the bowstring until he remembers he forgot his special glove that he uses to protect his fingers from wear.

“Dammit, forgot the glove” He drops Steve’s hand, his own hand feeling cold without Steve’s.  He picks up the glove that Tony had redesigned for him; he walks back over to Steve wrapping his arms around him from behind once again. “Stick out your hand”

“What?” Steve asked confused,

“I need to know if our hands are the same size”

“Why does it matter?”

Clint sighed, but smiled because he is really in love with this man named Steve, first name Captain. He shakes his head at Steve,  he doesn’t answer but rather takes Steve’s right hand, and puts his own hand against his, aligning them perfectly.  They lock eyes for a whole minute, hands still touching. Unspoken revelations are spoken passing between each other, as blue eyes bare into green.  And then, as if a magnet was put in between them, they’re leaning in, and Clint is sure their lips will touch, and this will be the moment he’s always been waiting for but Steve breaks their trance by clearing his throat saying,

“I-ah- I think we should get back to learning how to shoot an arrow” And this is the one time that Clint either hates himself that he didn’t go faster, or  maybe he just really wants to tell Steve _that he’s completely infatuated with him_ or perhaps he just wants to slap Steve. Just a little bit, because it seems he hasn’t gotten the message. Clint ponders the idea in his head but decides against either; maybe Steve was the one who didn’t feel anything toward him?

“Uh-Yeah, okay, so you draw back the bow just like this” Clint doesn’t wrap his arms around Steve anymore, rather standing beside him explaining and showing him how to properly shoot an arrow.

* * *

 

It’s been almost a month since that, well let’s call it an incident because Clint didn’t know how else to call it. Every time he thought about that time, his skin tingled wanting and craving more of Steve’s touch. Clint really wasn’t sure if those signals meant if Steve really did return his feelings. They never did have the conversation that Clint was hoping to have.  He sighed what happened to be the fifty-ninth time this past month, but who’s counting?  Rolling out of bed, he stalks toward the bathroom to relieve himself. He wants to take a shower but decides against it, he really didn’t feel like it.

He changes into a plain grey t-shirt with some sweatpants to go along; he walks out of his quarters heading down to the bar in the tower right next to the communal dining area where everyone was gathering for breakfast. Breakfast was pancakes with bacon and fruit, compliments of the chef because Steve was pretty much the only one who could cook amongst Tony and Natasha and Bruce. Today was a depressing day, a _screw breakfast and everything about_ _it_ day.  Everyone is eyeing Clint who promptly ignores everyone’s questioning gazes with Natasha saying, “Don’t you think it’s a little too early for alcohol, Clint?”

Clint ignores Natasha’s question, digging out a bottle of scotch opening it and taking a long swig. Who cares if its morning? The person that Clint loves probably doesn’t feel the same way, and he’s feeling like a total screw up.  “It’s never too early for alcohol, though drinking scotch at ten in the morning isn’t such a great idea.” Tony pipes up, walking over to the bar where Clint is leaning against the counter taking another long sip from the bottle in his hand. Tony puts a hand on Clint’s shoulder, “Look man, whatever has got you down, doesn’t mean the answer to it can be found at the bottom of a bottle” Tony knew this from experience, Steve also walked up next to Clint

“Come on Clint, put the bottle down” Clint looks up at Steve because wow this guy is tall. “No” Clint says this in a slurring way, alcohol taking its toll on him already, pulsing through his veins his pain is being numbed slowly.  “Barton, talk to us what’s up?” Tony is speaking to him again, but the voices are being muffled in his brain the words aren’t making sense anymore.  Clint just shakes his head, his emotions are all over the place, and his vision is becoming blurry by the second why does he want to sleep all of a sudden? 

The voices are arguing over him, Clint tries to focus, was he dying? He’s slowly falling, falling to the ground as strong arms catch him, before the darkness finally over takes him he mutters three words, that made Steve feel guilty, but confused the others around them.

“Should’a kissed ‘im” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. They almost kissed, but have no fear. They WILL share a kiss in a later chapter. Bear with me. 
> 
> Comment? I love feedback! <3
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. I have proofread it, but I may have missed something.


	5. You were saying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were saying?"
> 
> "Uh, later"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four! Whoo!

“What the hell did you do?”

“I gave him a sedative to put him to sleep”

“What did you do that for, to put him in a coma?”

“Oh shut up you can’t put someone in a coma if you give them a sedative” “Banner has a valid point; Barton would’ve done something he would have regretted if he hadn’t sedated him”

The voices were arguing right next to Clint, it made his head hurt even more. Clint slowly blinked his eyes open, trying to focus his vision on the person sitting to the right of him on what looked to be his bed. As his vision cleared, Clint noticed the person to be Steve, who wore a warm smile on his face.

“Hey, Clint, how are you feeling?” Steve asks with a soft voice his blue eyes looking at Clint’s green ones, if it was any day Clint thinks he would have melted with the _adorable_ facial expression that Steve wore but now? Now, his stomach was churning, and the nausea, the _regret_ that came with a hangover, came crashing down on Clint, as he leaned over to the left and emptied last night’s dinner remnants, and judging by the amount Clint wouldn’t be surprised if a few of his childhood memories made their way into there. A groan followed after Clint finished emptying whatever was left in his stomach. “Well, good evening to you too” Clint looked up at the voice that was Tony’s confused at first and then sheepishly smiled at the billionaire.

Steve snickered, “You got a little something on your shoes, Stark”

“You think?” Tony groaned again walking out of Clint’s living quarters with Steve laughter following him.

Clint lies back again, squints, why are the lights so bright? He covers his arm over his eyes to shield them from the light saying, “Turn the damn lights down”

The lights are dimmed, as Clint uncovers his eyes, he had a migraine; his head felt like someone just conked him over the head with a frying pan. Banner is next to him checking his vitals, and this is when Clint sees the IV needle in his arm, he turns his questioning eyes to Bruce “Why do I need this for?” Clint proceeds to try and pull the IV needle out of his arm

“Don’t-“Bruce stops Clint’s hand, grabbing his wrist to stop him, “-do that. Its replenishing your body with necessary vitamins it needs that was taken with the alcohol you drank, it contains magnesium and B vitamins that-“

Steve groans exasperatedly, “ _English,_ Banner. English, not all of us went to med school” Clint silently thanked Steve who saw the furrowed eyebrows on Clint’s face. Bruce sighs, “It’s delivering necessary vitamins that you need” Clint loved the guy, really he did, he just didn’t understand him all the time with all the science-y and doctor stuff he tended to ramble on about at times. Natasha finally came up to Clint, who has been sitting in a chair quietly for the past ten minutes, saying “You worried us there, Clint. What with all the _screw everything and the world, I’m going to get drunk at ten am, crap._ What were you thinking?” She puts a calming hand on Clint’s calf; it’s a small gesture really, one that Clint and Steve were both surprised at but they waved it off. Steve turns toward Clint repeating Natasha’s words, “Yes, what were you thinking?” Clint closed his eyes, hoping that if he kept them closed long enough he might disappear and he wouldn’t have to have this conversation, yet it was inevitable and it was time to face the music.

“Right, I should go, I’ll be off now.” Bruce exclaims from beside Clint having seen the exchange, its best to take his leave, he decided. “Thank you, Bruce” Steve thanks him, because what would they do if they didn’t have a doctor on the team? Bruce nods, walking out of Clint’s bedroom, the sound of the door closing, echoing in the apartment. Clint finally opens his eyes, seeing Steves eyes looking at him with Natasha wearing a concerned expression on her face, clearly worried about her longtime friend and partner. Clint glances quickly at both of them, eyes lingering on Steve’s for a second longer, “Can we have a moment Nat?” Natasha was confused at first,wondering why would Clint want her to leave all of sudden, but after reading the unspoken words in his eyes she understood. She nodded, turning to leave but not before leaning down and giving him a small kiss on the cheek, another small gesture that Clint was surprised to receive that Natasha would deny if mentioned. She quietly whispers in Clint’s ear, “Tell him the truth, he deserves as much.” She leans back, walking over to Steve putting a small reassuring hand on his shoulder, feeling the tension in his shoulders go down slightly. Steve cast a small smile at Natasha putting his own hand over hers momentarily then dropping it right next to Clint’s.

She leans down to whisper something inaudible to Clint’s ear, meant only for Steve. Steve nods, and she takes her leave as well, the sound of the door slamming shut behind her. “What did she say to you?” Leave it to Clint to break the silence, all too curious to find out what Natasha said to Steve. Steve chuckles, but casts his eyes toward Clint, “She only said two words, why does it matter?”

“ ‘Cause it just does” Clint grins, but it didn’t meet his eyes. Steve saw this, “It doesn’t matter” he shakes his head at Clint’s giddiness and childishness, clearly it being a façade for something buried deep inside that burned his mind if ever brought to the surface. “Come on, Cap. Tell me!” Sure Clint was acting like a child, but it brought a smile to Steve’s face and that’s all Clint cared about.

“Okay, okay! She told me to trust you.”

Clint’s grin fell, his facial expression turning serious, time to get this show on the road, “You can, you know. Trust me” Steve sighs next to him, it was hard for Steve to trust people, he didn’t know why but Clint was determined to find out. Find out what made him tick, what made Steve who he is, _well obviously it was the serum_ , but that’s obvious. Clint knew Steve was haunted by the memories of losing his best friend Bucky and fighting the war that no doubt consisted of seeing some unpleasant things. Clint knew the pain; he too was haunted by things of his past.

“I know I can, I know, but I just-“Steve cut himself off as the memories of a past lover losing his trust swirled around in his mind. Well, it was many past lovers, one too many that kept betraying his trust. Maybe that’s why he experimented with his sexuality, he wanted to find out who he really was, who he was meant to love. But that only gave him more questions than answers and Steve gave up, deciding not to label himself.

Clint sat up in the bed, he looked down to Steve’s hand right next to his, so close to his that he was tempted to just, _oh just grab his hand already_ Clint listens to himself for once, grabbing Steve’s hand holding it within his own, he tried to ignore the way his heart was beating fast against his ribcage.

“I know you trust me, Steve. If you didn’t trust me, you would have walked off the jet that day, _but you didn’t_.”

“Maybe I do trust you, but how can I trust someone but not be able to tell them a simple thing of my past?”

“Trust is a funny thing sometimes, you trust the person to catch you when you fall but you can’t disclose something to them. Guess you could call it-semi-trust.” Clint laughed at his failed attempt at a joke in hopes of lightening up the mood; seriously this conversation was getting way too deep and sentimental. Clint hated these kinds of talks. _Tell him._ Steve quirk ups a small smile, and that’s all that Clint needed to see to make his day even better than it was. _Tell him._ They were silent for a long while, until that voice in Clint’s head got even louder, tell him. He slightly furrowed his eyebrows in frustration towards the voice. _Tell him._ Okay, okay. Fine. He opens his mouth, ready to voice the words he has wanted to say for a month and a half. _Wow has it been that long?_

Steve is looking towards Clint; he was conflicted between wanting to run and wanting to stay here with Clint. Their hands were still entwined; Steve glanced down at their hands as Clint starts to _finally_ speak,

“Look, I know that you felt the same thing as I in the jet during that day.”

Steve tried to look confused but knew all too well what Clint was implying, feigning innocence to mask his nervousness he says, “What are you going on about?” Clint bought this act; clearly the guy wasn’t great at reading expressions.

“I’m saying I-“

The alarm to assemble sounded and Clint cursed at it, because _I was just about to admit that I love the guy!_ Cursing under his breath once more, he springs to action as he rips the IV needle from his arm, getting up and out of his bed, grabbing his bow that was hanging on the wall next to the door of the bedroom intended on jogging out the door of the bedroom. He remembered that Clint was saying something, finding it rude to cut someone off while they were saying something, _even if it wasn’t his fault_. He walks back leaning on the door frame,

“You were saying?” Clint looks up from adjusting his quiver, bow hanging on his right shoulder as he always does when he knows he will need it in a seconds notice. His lips pull at the sides, as he forces a smile, “Uh, later” He goes back to messing with his quiver, why wasn’t it strapping correctly? His hands keep fumbling, and he needs to hurry because the city is probably in peril again and- “I’ll hold you to that” with that Steve jogs out of the bedroom and out of Clint’s living quarters.

Perks of being an avenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me. I know their relationship seems slow going but I assure you this is not a slow burn fic. 
> 
> Comment? I love feedback! <3


	6. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pulls his hand back only to discover red liquid on his hands; He scrunched his eyebrows confused, what just happened?   
> “Clint! Man down! I repeat, man down!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five (;   
> Writers block is annoying. Ugh. Sorry if this chapter is bad *hides in corner*

The call to assemble had everyone scrambling to put on their uniforms, head to the armory and assemble as Rogers barked out orders after discovering that some of Loki’s alien army had some how made their way back to earth intent on killing the avengers. Clint stocked himself with as many explosive arrows as he could fit into his quiver. “Alright lets head out, Hawkeye rooftops, Widow with me, everyone else,” Steve eyed everyone “destroy these things. Loki’s given us enough trouble” Clint gave him a salute, as he turned to Ironman, “Give me lift?” “Right, hold on tight Legolas” Ironamn said, calling him a nickname from an earlier battle. He dropped him off at a high point on top of a building where he could survey everything go on around them.

Before he could have time to see what was in front or behind him, an alien decided to come up behind him raising his weapon, but Clint was faster, docking an arrow and firing at the alien, it exploded as the alien caught it. The blast made clint stagger but he regained his stance firing arrows at every alien that got in his way. “Hawkeye, report” He heard Steve speak through his comm in his ear. “These things,” He paused to fire an arrow at another alien that exploded making the alien fall to the ground, dead. Clint continues what he was saying, “have no sense,” he groans as an alien comes up right next to him, sensing someone behind him he takes a taser arrow sticking it in the aliens arm who was electrocuted and fell off the rooftop, “of timing” Steve is asking for reports from the other avengers, Clint particualry ignored them trying to fight off an alien with hand to hand wanting to preserve his arrows for as long as possible. This earned him a hard punch to the gut, “That’s it.” He takes his last explosive arrow sticking it in the alien, and ran to protect himself from the blast behind some rubble.

Except for the fact that he underestimated how far away the blast was as it blew him back, making him land particularly hard on his back. “Barton. Status.” Steve ordered, Clint wanted to answer but no words could be formed, he lifted his head slowly, hand drifting to the back of his head, “Clint. Come in.” It was Natasha’s voice that floated through the comm the sound bouncing off his ear drums. He pulls his hand back only to discover red liquid on his hands; He scrunched his eyebrows confused, what just happened? “Clint! Man down! I repeat, man down!”

His vision starts to blur, he manages to make out Natasha looking down at him, and he slurs his words, “Wha ‘bout t’e al’ens? Clint realized what he said must have no made sense as he opens his mouth to clarify, Natasha beats him to it, “Defeated. They retreated back to where they came from. They’re no match to us” She cradles his head in her hands, Clint notices the wound on Natasha’s cheek, scarring from the corner of her left eye arching towards her nose.

“Nat, face, you hurt” He sounds like a three year old child,

“Sparring session gone wrong” She says,

Steve calling through the comm, “Iron man, get him off the roof and to the tower. Now” He barks, with a worry laced throughout his voice. Clint mutters his name softly, “Steve” giving in to the darkness overcoming him.

“No, no Clint you got to stay awake for me, come on” Natasha shakes him, frantically begging for her friend to _please not die_.

“Can’t, Sleepy” The darkness finally overtakes him and the pain is going to be gone finally.

* * *

 

_“Clint!” Steve is laughing softly as Clint continues to kiss his sweet spot just below his earlobe, he nips and softly bites the spot, “Nope” The skin reddens under his lips, “Mine” He growls, softly blowing at the bite, He finds Steve’s lips kissing him with a hungry passion, grounding their hips together, Steve breaks their lip contact, makes a somewhat groan interlaced with a moan and mutters his name, “Clint”_

_Clint smiles at the reaction; he continues the attack on Steve’s lips, sliding his hands underneath Steve's shirt roaming his hands on the skin that burned with every touch, every caress. The shirt is being raised by Clint’s hands; his lips have broken contact with Steve watching the reveal of his skin as he slowly lifts the shirt up and over his head._

_“Clint” Steve moans his name, as he raises his hips to meet in sync with the man above him; he fumbles toward Clint’s belt, tugging it off with shaky, desperate hands. Clint is kissing down his body with feverish lips, hungry for more of Steve. Steve, steve, steve. That’s all that’s running through his mind, as he trails his lips lower, and lower, and lower._

* * *

 

His eye lids snap open, he’s breathing heavily, and he’s hot. So hot, sweating and panting. He looks around at his surroundings, seeing a hunched over figure to his right, snoring away softly, he raises his head to see Natasha with her head hung low, eye closed, Tony was on his tablet but hadn’t that Clint has awoke. Bruce is also asleep in the chair next to Natasha; his head was resting on Natasha’s shoulder. Clint notices that he’s in the infirmary, a steady beeping is the only thing heard in the room. He doesn’t want to disturb the others, they looked so peaceful. Tony still hasn’t noticed him; he goes to speak, opening his mouth but it was a feeble attempt at words as a coughing fit started. Wow was he thirsty, how long had he been out exactly? This spikes everyone’s attention, they jump from their seats at Clint’s side smiling, and relieved their friend has regained consciousness. He is automatically bombarded with questions,

“Clint, you’re awake! How are you?” From Bruce

“What were you thinking you _idiot!_?” From Tony

“Would you like some water? Oh gosh you must be thirsty” From Steve

And finally, a glaring face from Nat. he was particularly scared of this look, her eyes scrutinizing him from head to toe, he wants to shiver. The woman who has been his friend and partner for years on end he has never seen the look of _I’m glad you’re alive, but I also want to cut you with my knife from her._ She means well, really she does.

Clint tried to speak again; instead he ended up coughing Steve was then thrusting a cup of water in his hand. Bruce checked his vitals, then suggested, “I believe we should let Clint rest , he took a pretty hard hit to the head” Everyone nodded, departing with Steve doing the same, but Clint grabbed his hand, saying, “No, Steve can stay”

Steve smiled at him, searching his eyes for any indication that he might be lying, seeing none he supplies,

“Yeah, you didn’t finish what you were saying”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? I love feedback! <3


	7. Admittance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...that’s not Clint Barton. Clint Barton is Hawkeye; he saves the world armed with a bow and arrow. Not Clint Barton that has a crush on Steve Rogers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six :D  
> This is sort of a filler chapter, I've still got bad writers block. WHY WONT IT GO AWAY >.

_Just tell the guy you love him._ It shouldn’t be this hard to say three simple little words, right? Clint continued to stare at Steve, yelling at himself internally to _fess up already_ but it wasn’t working. Steve cast Clint a confused look finally, beautiful blue eyes staring into his green ones where all emotions and words and can be read with one look. This look made Clint even more nervous, and suddenly everything he was going to say flew out of the window. Clint laughed to hopefully clear the elephant in the room. Why was this so hard for Clint to say, to tell him he loves him, kiss him and live happily ever after with a dog named Lucky. _If you don’t tell him soon, you’re never going to have all the things you wish to have._ There goes that voice again, the voice that’s been talking to him for the past month. The voice that has been trying to break out of its shell but Clint wouldn’t allow it to show.

“I just wanted to say, I never taught you how to shoot an arrow” okay that was the truth. They were called to assemble just as Steve raised the bow, with Clint explaining how to properly let go of the bow string.

Steve looked down, grabbed his hand, and said, “I know that’s not what you were going to say” _You were going to say you love me_ being left unsaid, rather having it linger in the air, hoping Clint caught on.

Clint wanted to get up and run, screw the concussion, screw doctor’s orders, forget everything. He can’t confess now, maybe in a few weeks, _hi! It’s Clint! I can’t come to the phone right now because I can’t confess my love to Steve Rogers._ “I-I have to go, paperwork. Coulson asked. Got to go.” So Clint proceeded to rip off the heart monitors on his chest, and the IV giving him pain killers and that’s most likely why his head hasn’t been hurting since he awoke.

“Whoa, hold up there _speedy Gonzales_ you are in no shape to go and do paperwork”

Clint looked up from trying to take out his IV to see Tony pushing him back down on the bed, “For gosh sake, I come into see how you’re doing and you’re _already_ itching to get back to work”

Clint glared at Tony, not happy that he came and interrupted his attempt to bail; Tony looked between Steve and Clint sensing some tension. “The tension in here can be cut with a knife. What the hell is going on between you two?” Clint was quick to say, “Nothing. It’s nothing.” Still trying to get the IV out, how far in was this needle in his vein? Tony wasn’t convinced of the lie that Clint just told, knowing there was more to it, so he pushed even further. “Nope. Not acceptable, come on. Spill.” Sometimes Clint really wanted to punch Tony Stark in the nose for being so nosey-no pun intended- and maybe Clint was going to do just that until Steve squeezed his hand lightly.

“Barton is just being stubborn is all” _Yes, thank you Steve. Let’s tell Tony my life story while we’re at it_.

“I am not being stubborn”

Tony eyed Clint, “So what are you if you’re not busy being Stubborn?”

Clint cast a glance at the door; it wasn’t that far away, twenty feet away. Perhaps he could still run, the Clint that followed his own moral code. The always tell the truth no matter what Clint, flew out the window and took a hard hit on the ground below.

He whispered, “Cautious” Cautious. Clint is being Cautious, didn’t want to get hurt. Because if he did, the heart break would take him down and his work for S.H.I.E.L.D. will go down the drain. He may be with the avengers now, but he still considers himself an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Why are you being cautious?” Steve asked when he heard Clint say that felt as if his head was being squeezed, like the air was taken out of his lungs. At this point, Clint was frustrated, and tired. He was tired of keeping all these feeling bottled up inside, tired of having other people intervene in his personal life. So Clint did the only thing that helps him cope, let it all out.

“I’m being cautious because I don’t want to get hurt, and if I get hurt, my work for S.H.I.E.L.D. goes down the drain! I can’t let this happen to me, I can’t let go and give my heart to someone. That’s not Clint Barton. Clint Barton is Hawkeye; he saves the world armed with a bow and arrow. Not Clint Barton that has a crush on Steve Rogers!”

The words were out before he could take them back. Realization dawned upon him as he clamped his mouth shut; Tony was smirking at Clint because he _finally got through to him._ Steve had an incredulous look on him, surprised that Clint finally admitted what Steve has wanted him to say for a month and a half. The voice came out to the surface, the voice that has been speaking to him for a long while. , Always giving him the right advice, the advice that Clint should have taken seriously but was too stubborn to listen. Now, the words were out there, and Clint wanted so desperately to take them back, because what if Steve didn’t return the feelings? A deafening silence lingered between the three.

 “Well. I believe we have found the culprit, Barton has a crush on Cap.” Sure Clint admitted it long before this moment happened but now it was out in the open. Tony patted Clint on the shoulder once, sending him a smile when he walked away. Clint watched him walk away, turning right to head for the elevator that would no doubt take him towards the workshop. Clint sighs as he looks up at Steve, _time to face the music_ , “I guess there is no sense in denying it now.”

Steve recollects his composure, smiles at Clint, a smile that went up to his eyes, as if he were a child that received a present for Christmas. “Yeah, guess there isn’t” Clint laughs to hopefully lighten up the mood in the room. This was certainly not how he wanted to admit his feelings toward Steve. He could have said he loves him, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Perhaps it really was early for love, and this could be the beginning for their relationship. As a weight was lifted from his shoulders, he grabs Steve’s hand, fingers interlocked, since Clint let go of it with his outburst.

“I like you too you know” He feels he’s plunged back to 1928 in middle school telling a girl that he had a crush on her, Clint looks up at Steve, exclaiming in surprise, “Really?” And yeah they’re acting like children, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Steve is looking in Clint’s eyes and begins to lean in; waiting to initiate a kiss, waiting for a sign that Clint wouldn’t want this. Leave it to Steve to always be patient, always be absolutely sure that this was okay. They’re looking into each other’s eyes, green looking into blue, Clint puts a hand behind Steve’s neck, their breath to breath, and an inch closer they could be lips to lips.

“Oh, get a room you two.”

They pull back in an instant, looking to see who their visitor could be seeing none other than Natasha Romanoff standing by the door frame, annoyed but showing a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. Clint groans he was just about to kiss Steve until she rudely interrupted them, “We are in a room”

Steve states nonchalantly Natasha walks into the room, with Tony and Bruce following. Were they all listening in to their conversation? Maybe the elevator hadn’t taken Stark to the workshop at all, but rather to their team mates to spill the gossip? Clint hadn’t the faintest clue, his team mates sat around them in the chairs that hadn’t moved an inch since they left, what time was it anyway? The clock above the entrance to the room read ten fifteen in the night. Clint sure had lost track of time, and he hopes to lose track of time more often with Steve. The dirty thoughts threatened to invade his brain but he pushed them back, _not the time Barton._

“Why don’t you ask Stark? He was here, well for the most part.” Steve stated, looking at Stark who looked up from his coffee, the guy seemed to only survive upon caffeine these days.

“Thanks for the credit, Cap. I believe I deserve an award, Barton and Cap admitted their love for each other, okay they didn’t really say _I love you_ because they’re still stubborn idiots who-“

“Stark!” Natasha glared at Tony, which made him shut up instantly. Bruce gestured toward Steve, waving his hand to let him continue, clearly interested in finding out more about Clint and Steve’s moment.

“Thank you Bruce,” Steve nodded to him, and then turned to look at Clint, “okay if I tell them the Story?” “Sure, whatever” Clint sent him a loopy smile, the need to sleep catching up to him. Steve noticed this, he stood up, gave him a soft kiss to his hand, “Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up” Sleep caught up to him, plunging Clint into a dreamless slumber, with the last words that he heard were,

“So tony walked in…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know. You're probably screaming at the screen right now because they still didn't have their first kiss. Patience my darlings <3 :)
> 
> Comment? I love feedback! <3


	8. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s now or never, Steve. Go down there, and kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapter you've all been waiting for! (: Chapter Seven.
> 
> Sorry for the late update been really busy :/ I'm hoping I'll have time to write the last two chapters :| I'm not giving up on this story.

Clint trudges into the communal kitchen where Bruce had made breakfast. The scent of bacon and eggs invade his nose. He sits at the table, yawning as he did so, “Not get enough sleep, Barton?” Natasha asks, smirking.

“Steve must have kept him up all night” Tony snickers smirking at him

Clint rolls his eyes at Tony, “For your information, Stark I was down in the range for hours last night, only got to sleep ‘round two in the mornin’” Usually he never spent hours on end in the range, docking and shooting arrows all night but ever since admitting his feelings toward Steve his dreams only got more exciting, more wet, more time to spend in the shower in the mornings. He was pretty tired of waking up in the middle of night, hot and sweaty boxers soiled, more times than once he had to finish the deed in the shower.

“Seriously? Can't believe you haven’t jumped ‘im yet Clint” Natasha jokes, Clint sighs because he’d love nothing more than to do just that, stalk right up to Steve’s quarters and kiss him until he was breathless. Their first kiss hasn’t happened yet, and Clint was beginning to get restless. He was going to do it today, the sudden courage came from seemingly nowhere but maybe that could also be because Clint hadn’t been laid in almost a year.

“Have you even kissed him yet?” Bruce says around a mouthful of bacon,

Everyone was so focused on Clint, that no one had noticed Steve come in to the kitchen. He sits at the table listening to the conversation, announcing his presence he says with a smile turning to Clint, “Yeah, when you planning on kissing me?” Clint looked up wide eyed to Steve,

“Why is it that when I’m having a nice conversation about you with my team mates you always decided to barge in?” Clint states this with a hint of annoyance but a playful glint was seen in the archer’s eyes.

“Ah. So you admit it, you talk about me with our team mates”

Tony waves a hand, “Nah. He barely says anything, he’s always cooped up down in the range shooting off seven arrows by the minute”

“Well they don’t call you hawkeye for nothing, _Hawkeye_ ” Natasha winks in his direction; Steve rolls his eyes as he eats a forkful of scrambled eggs, “So when are you planning on kissing me?” It came out muffled around the bacon that he shoveled into his mouth along with another forkful of eggs. The blue eyed super soldier will be the death of the green eyed archer someday. Clint was sure of it; he shook his head at Steve,

“Well if you keep continue being that adorable maybe I’ll kiss you right here, right now” Flirting wouldn’t hurt; they did admit their feelings so what was the harm. Clint smiled a dazzling grin, getting his own plate of breakfast and sitting down, taking a sip of his coffee. Steve nearly choked on his orange juice, because he never really heard Clint flirt before, so it surprised him. Yet, Steve collected his composure, he was never one for flirting, Bucky had told him so before; a brief memory flashed in front of his eyes before it disappeared,

_“You are horrible at firting,Steve”_

_“It was my first time Buck, cut me some slack”_

 

Tony whooped from the counter of the kitchen fiddling with the coffee machine that refused to give him anymore caffeine to refuel enough for the day. “Well, Barton, I’d have to say I’m blown away by your request, because I certainly do not intend on stopping being adorable” Steve says around a mouthful of eggs the words being muffled, he ate the last piece of bacon on his plate. “Good” With just one word, Clint send a smug smile towards Steve, then says to the whole team,

“I’m going down to the range. If anyone needs me I’ll be _shooting off seven arrows by the minute_ “ The archer echoes Tony’s words sending the billionaire a smug grin, taking his exit.

Natasha turns towards Steve from her place by the counter helping Tony with the coffee machine, it seemed he was a genius but not when it came to the machine that gave him his fuel for the day.

“Aren’t you going to follow him, Steve?”

Steve stands up taking his plate, depositing it in the sink, “Why?”

Natasha rolls her eyes, “Seriously? How much more oblivious can you be?”

Steve sends her a confused look, “What do you mean? I don’t have time to babysit Barton today, I’ve got to train some new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits and Fury asked for my advice on some ops”

Tony comes up behind him putting a hand on his shoulder deciding to save his friend from his confused state, “She means you should go down to the range, take the bow from Clint’s hands and kiss him senseless”

Bruce nods in agreement, who has barely said anything since Clint entered the Kitchen fifteen minutes ago, instead opting to read the schematics on a new gadget Tony was working on his tablet and quietly sipping his coffee. The confused look is replaced with a look of understanding, “Guess it’s now or never huh?” Looking at Natasha, hoping for her input, but she smirks instead, nodding turning to exit the kitchen as well.

_It’s now or never, Steve. Go down there, and kiss him._

Except this was the first time Steve had ever made the first move.

**********************************************************

He shoots the arrow as it lands right in the middle meeting with all the other arrows he’s shot, the range is where Clint had spent most of his days to relieve stress, yet this time it wasn’t helping. He already knew how to shoot seven arrows in under a minute, how to use trick arrows, hand to hand combat. Surely he could go a week without forgetting how to dock an arrow, let alone shoot one. His skills were understated at times, as opposed to Steves super serum or Tony’s flying suit.

Clint was so encased in his own thoughts; he didn’t  hear that someone had entered until they said, “Still want to show me how to shoot that arrow?” He looked up at the voice, shooting the arrow in the target, it hit the center perfectly. He noticed the voice to be Steve, “Huh? Oh right.” He held his bow out to Steve. “Don’t got a lot of time. Fury asked to train recruits” Steve stated, looking at Clint apologetically. “I was just trying to make conversation”

Clint shook his head, “Recruits are boring,why don’t you just ditch ‘em?”

Steve smiled at Clint, “I just do what the boss tells me”

“Thought you were the boss, Cap”

Steve shakes his head laughing at the green eyed archer, looking at the time, he noticed he didn't have to be at S.H.I.E.L.D. For another ten minutes. Though he was always one to arrive early, this could be considered a personal matter right? He steps closer to Clint, casting his eyes toward his lips.

It was finally happening the moment he has been waiting for, for a long while, the moment he’s dreamed about. Steve is inching closer and closer, casting the hint for a kiss. Clint rolls his eyes, he’s come close towards this moment two times and both times they were interrupted. They’re lips are mere inches away from each other; Steve’s slightly parted as he waits for permission. Waits for permission because maybe Clint didn’t actually want this, maybe he was just messing with Steve, perhaps this was all just a dream. Then, the hesitation is wiped from Steve’s aura when Clint surges forward, connecting their lips in a haste, passionate kiss that makes Steve weak at the knees.

He thinks he might just fall but Clint wraps his right arm around his waist, hand landing at the small of his back. His other hand on Steve’s cheek caressing and petting gently as their lips continue to move in sync. They’re breathing heavily, lungs desperate to get air, but Clint refuses to let go, afraid that if he lets go Steve will leave. Steve isn’t sure of where to put his hands, until he decides to rest them on Clint’s hips.

Steve breaks the kiss, with Clint emitting a childish whine, chasing Steve's lips for _just one more kiss_ Steve accepts the last kiss smiling into it. Clint leans his forehead against Steve's, hes breathing heavily from the kiss, as is Steve. They hold onto each other as if they’re both a lifeline, its silent for a while until Clint breaks the silence.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time” he admits, the words _I love you_ lingers in his throat but the archer cant say it. The words wont come out. Steve chuckles, eyes closing for a second and reopening them to steal a glance at the clock. He sighs; he’d better leave before fury started calling him angrily.

“I’d better leave before fury gets mad”

Clint reluctantly lets go of Steve then grins at Steve watching him leave,

“We’ll pick this up later”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? I love feedback! <3


	9. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve furrows his eyebrows in confusion, raising a hand for emphasis, “Wait so you're saying she just somehow found out about our...” He gestures, raising his hand up and in the air between himself and Clint to signify their somewhat complicated relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8  
> I feel bad for not posting but honestly I've just been so busy this past month.  
> Italics are flashbacks. This chapter is mostly in Steve's point of view.  
> Anyway. Enjoy! (:

“Good, good, but put your arm up like this, to block the punch” Steve raises his arm right above his forhead, effectively blocking the punch the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Recruit threw. Steve praises the recruit whose name he learned to be Alex Johnson, a skinny but strong willed boy no more than the age of thirty.

“Okay, now you try it, putting your arm up like so,” Steve raises his arm to make his point, “to block the blow”

“Ready?” Steve asks as he raises his arm to deliver a punch, Alex nods at him and Steves starts a countdown,

“3,2,1! Block the punch!” He exclaims swinging his knuckled fist heading toward Alex's jaw. Except, Alex wasn't so quick to raise his arm as expected. The hard blow landed on his jaw, making him stagger back just barely regaining his footing he looks up at Steve scowling, “I wasn't ready!” A tsk is heard from the entry way of the training room, floor filled with padded blue mats, and various swords and jousters in every corner. The walls were a bright white color, not even a single poster hanging in sight except for the standard Shield eagle painted in a light grey.

“You should always be ready for a fight” Alex looks toward the the voice he recognizes as Clint Barton, the famous _Hawkeye,_ apart of the Avengers, skilled with a bow and arrow. Clint walks into the room, to a still scowling Alex. He looks into his eyes, narrowing them, “Are you ready for a fight, Agent-” The archer realizes he never learned the name of this probabtionary agent. He turns his head to Steve, who answers “Johnson” Alex doesnt seem to have a voice when the archer returns the scrutinizing gaze,

“Agent Johnson, Are you always ready for a fight?” Clint questions, Alex doesnt seem to know what to answer, steadily nodding his head. Clint nods, and then in a swift move throws a punch. The probie catches the punch with his hand, returning one to which Clint responds by ducking then using his feet he trips the recruit. He grabs his arm, effectivly throwing him to the padded floor and to top it off Clint puts his foot on Johnson's back to keep him down. He shakes his head,

“Sloppy, need more practice” The probie groans, standing after Clint removes his foot. Steve comes up to the both of them, being the most sensible one than Clint he sends a small smile to him, “You'll get it down one day, dont give up. Same time tomorrow” Alex nods leaving for the locker rooms, leaving just Clint and Steve.

“Up for a sparring session cap?” Clint grins, using his boss and subordinate voice he usually uses out in the field. Steve flashes him an incredulous look, as if to say, 'Did you really just challenge Captain america?' He shakes his head once, popping the bones in his neck and raises his arms, chest level

“Lets see what you've got Barton.”

They manage to spar for three rounds when they are interuppted after Clint manages to land good hit to steves abdomen, “Captain Rogers. I would have taken you for a better fighter than that” The voice makes Steve freeze, memories come crashing in like a tidal wave, one after another. He'd hoped to forget it to push it back and never speak nor think of it again. He turns toward the person the voice belongs to, ignoring Clints questioning gaze, “Had some extra training” he states, theres a beat then Clint speaks up, “Who are you exactly? I dont recall you have access to this room” The person replies voice dripping with fake innocence, “Oh silly me! I havent introduced myself, I'm Miranda just transfered from the CIA” She sticks her hand out for a handshake which Clint doesnt accept. “What are you doing here, Miranda?” Steve spits her name out in distaste, “Or better yet, How'd you know I work with Sheild? Are you stalking me?” All his words are said with a hateful tone

Miranda looks hurt at his words, “I'm hurt Steve, how could you say such a thing? I'm just following my heart, trying to excel in my career” She takes a long stride to Steve, smiling with a perfectly white straight teeth. The red lipstick doesnt go un noticed and neither does her black pants suit with the shirt showing a little too much clevage. Steve takes a cautious step back, hands curling into fists at his sides.

“Career?” Steve mocks snorting, “The only career you ever had was stallking me, running my friends away oh and lets not forget _Peru”_ Miranda's smile has faltered after the last word, she looks down, and then bats her eyelashes sweetly, “Oh honey, you know that was just an accident” Steve cringes at the word 'honey' horrifying memories assaulting his mind once more. Miranda steps closer with Steve taking another step back. The anger in Steves eyes doesnt go un noticed except this seems to entice miranda even more, she continues “I was just doing my job”

Steve shakes his head, running his hands through his hair stealing a look at Clint who has been waching the exchange with wide eyes. He looks back at Miranda words flying out as if on their accord and cant stop, “Your _job_? You were doing your job. So it was your job to leave me out in the wilderness alone, get kidnapped by _Hydra,_ tortured and nearly dead for a week? And when I was saved you,” His hands tighten willing himself not to lash out, “acted like you had no clue what was going on. So dont talk to me like you were doing your job you knew damn well what was going to happen!” He's seething, his face is nearly red and the horrifying memories come crashing back.

“ _Are you ready for your treatment, Mr. Rogers?”_

“ _He's not cooperating sir, I suggest we terminate him”_

“ _Dose him again. I don't care how much, he's better off dead anyway”_

A hand lands on his shoulder, he shrugs it off flinching, a voice is speaking softly to him he almost doesn't hear it “Steve? It's okay, its Clint, remember me? The guy you kissed a few hours ago?” Clint is worried, and the joke is meant to make him laugh, or even let out a puff of air that will mean he finds it funny. But that doesn't happen, Steve's eyes are closed, afraid to open out of fear the guard watching is going to know that hes awake.

“ _is he awake yet?”_

_A gun is held to his head, “If you don't tell us where Fury is we will start killing off all of your friends, Starting with Ms. Romanov..”_

Two hands are cupping his jaw, the hands are rough, he dares to open his eyes maybe just for a second the guard wouldn't notice. He is instantly looking into green eyes, he notices the person to be Clint. The archer is sitting next to him on the ground, had he fell? He wasn't sure, he cant remember; he finally comes back to reality, blinking once, twice to clear the haze. He feels hot, the sweat droplets are cascading down his forehead and arms and he knows what happened. He had a panic attack, a flashback that made him sweat this much, hes breathing heavily, but he his breaths are becoming steadier by every passing moment.

“Steve? Can you hear me? Its Natasha.” Steve looks up into the assassins worried eyes, concern for her friend is ever so present in her expression of furrowed eyebrows and small touches of the hand to his arms. He blinks once more and nods, “Yeah, I can hear you fine, font know what happened” he then shakes his head and slowly stands up by the help of a worried Clint.

“When did you get here? Thought you were supposed to be on a mission in Moscow?” Steve questions Nat, but one more look around the room makes him realize that Miranda is gone and just as Natasha is going to answer his question he turns towards Clint, the poor archer must have worried himself sick during his episode. “What happened to Miranda?” He certainly didn't miss the woman mind you, but he was curious as to what happened to her, and more importantly if she were to bother him once more.

Clint answers in reply, “Had security take her away, called Nat to look into her and found out she never worked for the CIA nor transferred to Shield”

Steve furrows his eyebrows in confusion, raising a hand for emphasis, “Wait so you're saying she just somehow found out about our...” He gestures, raising his hand up and in the air between himself and Clint to signify their somewhat complicated relationship. Clint nods in understanding,

“I guess so” Clint shrugs and steps closer to Steve, looking in to his eyes with that same worried expression. Clint is silently asking if Steve is okay, to which Steve answers yes. Its silent for a beat, a silence Steve thinks last for a lifetime but it was only for a minute. Natasha breaks the silence, clearing her throat she begins to speak interrupting Steve and Clint's silent conversation.

“Steve, I know you and Miranda have history, and if its any consolation shes being interrogated as we speak.” Nat walks up to Steve, putting her hand on his shoulder looking at him with the same expression as Clint, “You sure you're okay cap?” she questions, Steve nods “yeah I'm fine, Thanks Nat.” He gives her a smile for reassurance, Natasha nods to him,

“Thanks for coming Nat.” Clint nods to her flashing a small smile.

Nat replies with a smirk and exits the training room.

Clint turns to Steve, flashing him a dazzling grin, Steve laughs softly as Clint is stepping closer and closer, arm out stretched to trace Steve's right arm with a tentative touch. Steve averts his eyes down watching Clint's left hand grab his right. Tension rises, and Steve knows whats going to happen next he still doesn't look up watching their hands. “Steve,” Clint says softly, but Steve doesn't answer, “Steve, look at me” A finger is hooked under his chin, forcing his bright blue yes to look into bright green. Clint doesn't speak, but rather leans closer and closes the distance between them enclosing their lips.

They move in sync and Steve knows that this could be the start of a wonderful relationship that could blossom into something more. And as their lips continue to collide against one another when Clint brings a hand up to cup his jaw. Steve feels a flutter in his chest that meant only one thing.

Love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Comment? I love feedback! <3


	10. "Do you love him?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you love him?”
> 
> A simple but powerful question that Steve is afraid to answer  
> “I think so?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 and the last chapter.  
> I honestly have been so busy, but here I am with an update, it might be good, it might be bad. Guess you'll have to read to find out!  
> Enjoy!  
> Note: Italics are flashbacks

"So what happens now?"

 

Clint props himself up on an elbow, sheets sliding down revealing his perfectly toned chest repositioning himself from his lovers chest to lay on his right side. He flashes him a loving smile, one that would say 'I'm glad you're mine'. He shrugs, raking a tentative hand down Steve's left arm, “"What happens _now_ or in the future?"” Clint questions furthur, his hands stay glued to Steve's chest, afraid to broach the subject. That the very idea of the future scares him, and he has no idea what happens in the coming months or years. He likes to think about it but now that he has Steve he hasn't the slightest idea of what the future consists of.

 

“"Both?"” Clint hums, trying to think of an answer for the man that he claimed his not merely three hours ago. Steve waits for the answer, patiently, thinking of what the coming years might bring. Would he still be with Clint? Would he still be fighting alongside his fellow avengers? He hasn't the slightest idea either.

 

“"Guess we'll find out as we go."” The answer is heard in a few moments, a shrug following it from Clint.

 

Steve hums in content, pushing the subject at hand far into his mind a topic that could be eleborated upon at a later time. He changes the subject instead, "You busy tonight?" He asks, stroking his right hand over Clint's cheek eyeing the lovebite he gave him on his neck while he waits for Clint's answer.

 

Clint looks at Steve, looking him in the eyes as if trying to read his mind, a mischievous look is on Steve's face that doesn't go unnoticed. Clint furrows his brows, still trying to read Steve's facial features. A moment later and Clint finally gives him an answer, "I don't know, what did you have in mind?" and as if a switch flipped on in Clint's mind the archer brings his lips to Steve's earlobe, just under his ear breathing hot air that makes the Captain gasp. A moan escapes his lips when Clint plants his lips there, sucking and biting, leaving another lovebite.

 

Steve groans, "I was thinking we could-" another moan "-go on a date?" As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Clint's lips leave their place on his neck-he just couldn't resist- and shoots up faster than he would if there were a call to assemble. Steve lets out a small whine at the loss of contact, Clint stares at Steve with wide eyes, because a date? Not that he hasn't ever been on one, well if you count that one with Jenny four years ago-

 

"A date?" Clints eyes are wide, because hes talking to Steve, the same Steve that was tortured at Hydra's hand, the same Steve that was there for him when he nearly got killed. He could go on but the matter at hand is way more important. Steve furrows his brows in confusion at Clints reaction. "Why are you so surprised? Yes, a date."

 

Clint recovers from his initial shock, scrubbing his hand over his face and looks at Steve once more who has his eyebrows raised now awaiting his answer.

 

"No, I mean-I just thought- but-" Clint fumbles for words but no coherent sentence comes out, Steve laughs at his lover and realizes again how hard he has fallen for the man right next to him. The previous night is still fresh in his mind and he's not sure he's ever going to forget it.

 

_The moment Clint's lips touched Steve's he knew it was love, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud. Now, sure, it was just three simple words, but those words were going to be the first time he's ever told someone he's grown a fondness for._

 

_The kiss is deepened by Steve, who licks the archers lips, who in return allowed access. Clint breaks away from the kiss,much too reluctantly for his liking, and says, “Let's take this to my place, shall we?” Clint still isn't sure that Steve was ready for this, for the next step in their relationship. If you could even call it that, it was much too new for the both of them but the look that Steve gave Clint told the hawk everything he needed to know. Told him the answer that he was looking for, and he smiles._

 

_And so, they went towards Clint's apartment, their lips never left each others, even in the elevator having JARVIS take them up to their floor, even the A.I. Knew that they needed their privacy once and for all. The nervous as heck archer fumbles to put the keys in the lock (and yes, keys, that he had to practically beg Tony for a lock to at least have **some** sense of privacy) but they finally are able to enter. _

 

_The door shuts just as Clint pushes Steve up against it, with the captain emitting a few curses and Clint groans because he finds it really sexy for reasons unknown to him. Shirts are shed and belts start to come off as well, pants following shortly thereafter._

 

_Steve moans when Clint grinds on him, kissing his sweet spot just below his ear lobe._

 

 The green-eyed man finally gives the blue-eyed man an answer, “Okay” he nods once, leaning in for another kiss, lips hovering just a mere inch away. “Yes” He gives the captain a short sweet kiss before pulling away, leaving his lips just another inch away. “I'll go on a date with you” And another kiss is planted upon the captains lips leaving Steve with a stupid smile, one that makes him look like a school girl in love.

 

Clint can't help but to lean his head back as a laugh is emitted form his lips. Steve frowns when the archer laughs but it doesn't last long when Clint kisses the frown away, and straddles him on the bed taking his mouth lower and lower, and _lower_.

* * *

 

“You asked him out on date?”

 

Steve raises an eyebrow, eyeing her and says, “Yes? Why is that so hard to believe?”

 

Natasha sets down the barrel of the gun she was cleaning on the table, stalking up to Steve in a manner that would scare off a lowly civilian. Yet, Steve wasn't at all scared of the red headed woman (who was now sending him a look that looked to be a cross between a glare and one of happiness) he gives her a curious expression, when she saunters up to him. Then, in a low, hushed voice, one that only Steve could hear.

 

“Do you love him?”

A simple but powerful question that Steve is afraid to answer, “I think so?” He winces, as if the answer was an utter lie that poisoned his tongue, Natasha gives him a somber look, “You don't seem so sure about that” she states, seeing her friends facial expression, Steve sighs, sitting on an unoccupied spot on the sofa, putting his head in his hands. Natasha sighs, “Look, I'm not great at the whole advice thing but all I know is, based on the way you and Clint look at each other its easy to tell that you both obviously love each other. You're just too scared to admit it.”

 

Steve looks up at her with a look of resignation, because what if she was right? What if he really was to scared to admit it? He saw the movies, he heard the stories that if love is confessed than the relationship could end on a horrible note, and the team wouldn't be able to function without a leader. He's built a wonderful life here in the twenty-first century, he's made incredible friends, and won a battle that he was sure he was going to loose. If the team leader really does get into a relationship with another team member then his judgement could be impaired in times of peril, in times of crisis.

“What if its too good to be true? I cant go into this without being sure, without knowing if it will go anywhere.”

“That could be the case” Natasha nods along with her words

Steve looks at his long-time friend, raising an eyebrow

 

Natasha sighs looking downward for a moment as Steve rakes his hands through his hair, “Look, Just go on this date, see if the relationship is worth pursuing.”

Steve nods, deciding to maybe, just maybe take her advice, “And if it's not? What if its all just a stupid crush?”

Natasha walks over to Steve, putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Then you'll have your answer.” With that, she picks up the gun she was cleaning earlier and walks out sending Steve a wink and walks out of the communal living area, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts.

 

_Perhaps this date would go well after all_

* * *

 

 

Steve is putting the flowers on the table just as Clint walks in wearing blue jeans and a red plaid shirt. It wasn't quite normal attire for a date but since Steve said they weren't leaving the tower for the date, so he figured it would suffice.

 

It seems like the outfit did suffice because Steve was only wearing a tight light blue shirt with faded jeans, Clint breaks the momentary silence between them, with a light laugh, “Guess we both don't know what to wear to a date” Steve looks down at his clothes, saying “I was meaning to change, must have lost track of time.” He shrugs, and motions for Clint to sit at the table to which Clint obliges to with Steve doing to the same at the other end of the small table.

 

Clint looks around at the scenery, “On that note, exactly why are we having our date in the infirmary of all places?” Clint looks around the room again, the lights were dimmed to give a soft glow to the Silver metallic walls, most of the room was illuminated by the candles placed in various places. The infirmary bed wasn't in the middle of the room anymore, rather replaced by the small table they were sitting at, the table wasn't so appealing to the eye, seeing as it was one of those hospital tables that rolled to the side of a bed. On it were two plates with chicken and mashed potatoes with vegetables on the side (no doubt that was Tony's idea, having a chef prepare them a meal). Steve shrugs and smiles, “It was the place we first met”

A blush is creeping upon Clint's cheeks that he can't seem to will away, ducking his head to hide it to the best of his ability, because Steve was a hopeless romantic. Clint gives Steve a genuine smile shaking his head as he leans over the small table to give Steve a kiss.

 

“This is amazing, thank you”

Steve is quiet for a long moment and decides, _I'm going to say it_.

“Clint, you've made me the happiest I have ever been in my entire life and-”

“Are you proposing?”

“Shut up. What I want to say is-”

“Are you breaking up with me, because I thought I did well last-”

“Would you let me finish?”

“Sorry, go on”

“I guess what i'm trying to say is-”

The words are suddenly stuck in his throat, and he cant say them, that nervous feeling, the scared feeling of the unknown is back, takes over his brain sending a signal to his gut that he _just cant say it._

 

Clint sees the hesitation in the man's blue eyes, still leaning over the tiny hospital table he takes Steve's hand, and with a solemn expression, one full of care and adoration he says, “I know, I do too”

 

Neither man is able to say the words but rather show it in a chaste kiss, they part just as the call to assemble is heard and they spring into action, leaving their dinner unattended. Just as Steve is about to bark out an order Clint grabs his arm, pulling him into a quick embrace and whispering in his ear, “The date was fantastic. Thank you” Clint pulls away from the embrace and turns with a sprint to the armory, leaving Steve dumbstruck with butterflies that have awoken to flutter.

 

“Well, come on Cap, haven't got all day! We got an army of hydra agents to defeat and a scepter to retrieve”

 

Steve is broken from his trance and looks at Natasha with a glare, “How long have you been standing there?” Natasha winks and smiles, cocking the gun in her hands and runs toward the other avengers. Steve shakes his head, also running out of the infirmary barking out an order to Bruce.

  _One thing was for sure, that whatever the case may be, whatever the crisis, whatever the lie or truth was, it was that_

**_Love will Conquer_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it folks! Love will Conquer! I dont think there will be an epilogue but I do think that there will be a sequel, it would be a one shot or a mini-fic if you can call it that, let me know if you'd like a sequel to Love will Conquer! Stay tuned, and Stay classy. 
> 
> Comment? I love feedback! <3
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, it has been proofread, but there might have been some things I've missed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? I love feedback! <3


End file.
